


Life is Good

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, For a Friend, Gen, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold's Journey through the eyes of his Cyndaquil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Typhlosion. Day 19 of 30.

**Cyndaquil –** When Gold gets his starter, a Cyndaquil, he's ecstatic. Finally a pokemon that he can raise, train, and nurture on his own. It's a good day that also signifies the day that he leaves home to try and make it on his own. It's a good day.

 

The Cyndaquil is excited too. Being in that pokeball is lonely, and Professor Elm just did it to give him away. Before that, he didn't really have a trainer, but now he does.

 

It's a good day.

 

Gold decides that his name is Exbo.

 

Now the day is better.

 

They go far together, to a lot of different cities and gyms. Exbo helps Gold earn a lot of badges, and Gold returns his effort with care, affection, and feeding him a lot of different foods. Battling is hard, but with the care that he gets in return, it's worth it. Even when he loses! He's told that it's okay and that he'll get better, and they'll beat them some time later.

 

Exbo can feel himself getting stronger after every battle. Nothing to complain about.

 

Sometimes they keep each other warm at night.

 

Normally Gold refuses to even let Exbo watch when he's battling a water type pokemon.

 

Gold loves Exbo.

 

Exbo loves Gold back.

 

**Quilava** \- Evolving is weird. You can't do it while you're in a pokeball, which is understandable.

 

It's like: there's a flash of light, and suddenly your body is different, and you're a bit taller.

 

It's weird. Gold hugged Expo after it happenend. He was more capable of it, since Expo was bigger now. Unfortunately he couldn't ride on Gold's shoulders anymore; they figured that out a bit late. Exbo had seen others evolve before, like Ratticate, but this is the first time he'd done it himself. He thinks. He'd ask Gold but that's not something that he's entirely capable of.

 

At that point they went back. They fought everyone they weren't able to and beat them before continuing on with their journey together.

 

They found more people that they weren't able to beat, and that was okay. They'd go back later, and they knew that.

 

More cities, more badges.

 

It feels like they're finally starting to be realized for their greatness.

 

At this point, Exbo knows that Gold is a good trainer. He knows his pokemons limits. It's hard to have this kind of connection to just one pokemon, and the others love him just as much as he loves them; Exbo has asked them.

 

This is a good life, Exbo decided.

 

**Typhlosion –** It happens again. The flash of light. It doesn't hurt at all, though it is a little disorienting. It happens just like last time: there's a flash, and when it fades Exbo is a little bit taller. He can see the top of Golds hat this time. The angle is weird compared to when he was younger, but it's still Golds hat.

 

Gold is ecstatic though. He runs up to Exbo and hugs him, despite the possibility for burns considering the massive inferno on his back.

 

With this, they get all the badges together. They travel all over the region and defeat everyone they couldn't before. They get to the Elite Four, and once they're all defeated, Gold and Exbo are immortalized right next to each other as the champions. It's truly wonderful, when they each think about it.

 

After that, they wander.

 

They've done everything there is, so there's just wandering.

 

They visit each of the gym leaders again, head home, they see Professor Elm again. Exbo hugs him to his dismay. Gold laughs.

 

After that, it's been nearly a year since their journey first began. They're still wandering.

 

Then there's a Bell Tower.

 

They find a Bell Tower, and a pokemon flying around the top of it.

 

Climbing to the top, they find something they haven't found before. They know it's a pokemon but they can't even tell what pokemon it is; it's too different from any of them. It attacks first, so they can't help but battle. And when gold throws a pokeball after a few minutes of throwing flames at it, it doesn't escape and it's his. There's no choice but to take it to Professor Elm, really.

 

He says it's Ho-Oh, a pokemon that's centuries old and who's existence was questionable even then.

 

The two of you caught a centuries old pokemon together.

 

Life is good, Exbo decides again.


End file.
